The Khanate
The Khanate, also called the New Khanate, is one of the nations of the Unterzee and London's chief rival. Its residents, the Khaganians, are the descendants of the Fourth City, Karakorum, that was brought to the Neath by the Bazaar centuries before London. It is currently led by an individual known as the Leopard, the head of the Leopard clan.__forcetoc__ Seeds of Glory At some point after the Fourth City's relocation, the Khaganians abandoned it and ventured far across the Unterzee, eventually founding Khan's Heart, a new city, and Khan's Glory, home to the palaces of the ruling clan leaders. A schism between the Khanate's leaders and its warrior caste led to an ongoing civil war, with the warriors breaking away to found Khan’s Shadow in order to preserve their way of life. Despite having arrived in the Neath centuries ago, modern Khanate technology not only equals London's, but in some cases surpasses it. The Khanate utilizes both electricity and firearms, and maintains a formidable navy. London's Admiralty is often puzzled by the juxtaposition of the Khanate's "barbarism" with such advanced technological acumen. The Khaganians are as a whole a very cultured and religious group of people. They retain some aspects of the Tengrist beliefs from old Mongolia, and the Deep Blue Heaven (the sky and the Sun) is sacred to them. Shrines can be found dotted around the Forgotten Quarter and Khanate settlements, and newer ones even incorporate electric lights. A segment of the Khaganian population is vying for control over the Carnelian Coast, though they're being contested by the native tigers and the equally imperialist Londoners. By the 20th Century in the Sunless Skies timeline, the Khanate followed London to the High Wilderness. There, they established Eagle's Empyrean within the dark region of Eleutheria; they renamed themselves the Empyreal and are headed by the Eagle Khan. Using their mastery of the sciences, the Empyreal created a false-moon, called the Xanthous Moon, to provide light to their corner of space. The Forgotten Quarter "The Quarter is the last remnant of the Fourth City, which the Bazaar acquired five hundred years ago. Statues of warrior-kings line silent avenues. A fountain shaped like a silver tree stands before a ruined palace at its heart." "You can generally find your way out of the Forgotten Quarter. It's just difficult to remember afterwards how you did it." The Forgotten Quarter is the last surviving remnant of the Fourth City. It lies south of London. It's frequently the location of archaeological expeditions; it is also a magnet for scholars of the Correspondence. The Quarter warps and twists when an explorer is not looking, apparently this is because the Quarter is closer to Parabola than usual. The Quarter as a whole is infested with Devils, sorrow-spiders, and who knows what else. Getting on the devils' bad side is a not a good idea. The Quarter also contains the gateway to the Cave of the Nadir. One day, when the Sixth City falls, London will simply be a pile of relics hidden in a Quarter of its own. Khan's Heart "London's rival. An oasis of light in the salt black wastes. Canals thread the painted city. Street-lamps glow and water-taxis putter." After the Fourth City fell, a portion of its population left to venture across the Unterzee and establish a new city - Khan's Heart, by far the most populous city under the Khanate's control. Its inhabitants have access to more modern inventions like electricity and firearms, and it is largely constructed on canals, not unlike the Surface city of Venice. The city is bustling and full of culture, and its arguably the only settlement other than the Elder Continent that's as successful as London. The city is prosperous but very xenophobic towards foreigners, not unlike London itself. Because of this, the Khanate does not approve of espionage or other intelligence work, and keeps a close eye on visitors. Expect to charged a bit much if you come here without a license. The White-and-Golds, the Khanate's security force, are quite notorious for their brutal arrests of suspected spies. There is a strict no-blemmigans rule in Khan's Heart. Don't even try it. Khan's Shadow "Long ago, the Khanate turned its back on its warrior traditions. It has no place for pirates and would-be nomads: so here, in the Shadow, the exiles make their home, amid a hundred wrecked, grounded, decommissioned ships." Khan's Shadow 'is one of the three islands of the Khanate. Largely composed of decommissioned ships, it is inhabited by the Khanate's exiles, pirates, and other lost folk. Most of these are remnants of, or descended from, its rebellious warrior caste, which the nation seems to have deemed unnecessary after settling down far away from the Fourth City. While this place is extremely dangerous, it might just be a place of freedom for those who seek it. Khan's Glory "Here are the palaces of the Khan and his court, each a fortress to itself. Sleek lords and ladies in belted robes breakfast on balconies. An unlikely antelope peeks at you from a park. Guns rotate easily on motorised gimbals."'' The last of the Khanate's islands is '''Khan's Glory, a place of residence for the upper caste. It is by far the richest and most opulent holding under Khanate authority. Here, a merchant may curry favor with the high society of the Khanate, especially if they have coffee to offer. Security is as tight as ever here, even more so than in the Heart, so be careful when dealing with the guards. Wisdom "Nuppmiddt built this place as a prison for the Khanate. Now it answers only to its Governor, and its Governor answers to no one." Wisdom is a prison complex that can be found in the Sea of Lillies. It is a dismal place where prisoners are usually fed to the frog-like Knot-Oracles. Contrary to the quote above, the masked Governor of Wisdom answers to Arik of the Seven Against Nidah. Category:Places Category:The Unterzee Category:Formatted